On the Brightside
by DominoTyler
Summary: Little things happen every day that make our days better in very strange ways. For me, they may not be so great, but as for Hermione and Draco...things tend to work out alright. Unconnected one-shots about Hermione and Draco's wonderful relationship.
1. Passing Out

**I don't own Harry Potter or anything else you recognize!**

* * *

><p>Hi guys! Yes, I've started a new fic, but this one is different. It's a bunch of non-matching one-shots of Dramione goodness that go through random things that might happen in a day that relate to MY day.<br>This first one is based on an event that happened around 11:40 today. I was at school, signing into my study hall, when...I fainted. Yeah. Just "Ploop!" Fell right over. Luckily my friend was there to catch me. But boy was it embarrassing! I wasn't allowed to move and all the study hall kids were just standing there staring at me until they finally told them to leave and then they had to make sure I didn't have a concussion and then they loaded me into a wheelchair and wheel's me through the school...  
>Anyways, I'm not allowed to get off the couch and I'm not allowed to do much of anything, so I might as well write, right? Like I said, I fainted, so hopefully this doesn't turn out too crazy or anything.<p>

Hermione woke up in a bad mood. A really bad mood. The day before she'd been kind of emotional, but today, she was downright cranky. And the reason was the cramps that felt like someone was stabbing a searing dagger through her abdomen. Nothing would dull the pain. Not magic, not muggle medication, absolutely nothing. She didn't feel up to going to class, but she did anyways, albeit begrudgingly. The day seemed to wear on and on, and it was only 11:00 am!  
>She was in potions at the moment, and the fumes from the draught of eternal light was making her hair poof, which irritated her, which made the pain in her lower stomach seem to burn even worse.<br>Suddenly, her vision was funny. Everything was bright, but black specks were clouding her vision. She couldn't hear correctly-had someone stuffed cotton in her ears? She gripped the table hard to keep from wobbling.  
>"Hermione, are you alright?" asked Neville, her partner.<br>"No..." Hermione muttered, gripping the table harder. "I don't think I am...Neville, will you walk me to the Hospital Wing? Something's not right."  
>"Sure, Hermione, let me just let Professor Snape know," he replied, giving her a concerned glance before he turned away to talk to the professor.<br>Hermione hoped she'd make it. The cramps were getting worse and she couldn't see or hear a thing. She felt very hot, too. She was sweating and cold and hot at the same time. It was just awful.  
>"Granger, why are you leaning on me? Get off!"<br>Was she leaning on Malfoy? She still felt like she was standing upright...strange...  
>Hermione suddenly opened her eyes and looked up. Why was her head turned sideways? Why was her arm on the ground? Was she on the ground? Why? Who was talking to her? And why was she so hot and why was everything so bright and dark at the same time?<br>"You're gonna be okay, Granger, you got that?"  
>"Medical alert. Madam Pomfrey to the dungeons," Snape's voice spoke loudly. "Madam Pomfrey to the Potions classroom."<br>Hermione was finally able to understand her surroundings. She could see them, but now they began to make sense... Snape was ushering everyone out of the classroom, snapping when they took too long to pack their things and physically shoving Harry and Ron from the room.  
>And above her, Draco was holding her head in his lap, stroking her hair back.<br>"Just stay here. It's better if you just lay down. Everything will be okay, alright?"  
>Had she fainted? Oh Merlin...<br>Suddenly there were six teachers, Madam Pomfrey, Neville, Draco, and a stretcher.  
>"Did she hit her head? Did you hit your head, sweetie?"<br>"I-I..." it took Hermione a moment or two to collect her thoughts. "I don't know. I can't remember..."  
>"Did she hit her head?" it was Pomfrey. She was addressing Draco.<br>"No, I caught her."  
>"Good job, dear. Honey, I'm just going to take your pulse and your blood pressure and we'll see if you're okay to move..."<br>Things flew by so quickly. Hermione still barely knew what had happened. But now she was in the Hospital Wing and her parents were being brought in through the floo.  
>After hugs and kisses and worries and assurances, they left and Hermione's brain had time to settle.<br>"So, the problem is you're not drinking quite enough," Madam Pomfrey explained. "Here is a water bottle, for free, and it refills whenever it's emptied. I want you to drink 7 to 8 bottles a day. Alright?"  
>Hermione nodded, her head still rested against the pillow. "May I go back to my form now?"<br>Madam Pomfrey shook her head. "I'd really rather you don't walk, especially not by yourself. If you fainted again, there'd be no one around to help you."  
>"I'll walk her to her dorm."<br>Madam Pomfrey glanced to the side, and Hermione rolled her head to the side. It was Draco. Had he been here this whole time?  
>"Mr. Malfoy, I forgot you were here. Yes, I suppose that'd be alright. As long as you promise you won't let go of her."<br>"I swear," Draco said.  
>"On second thought, I'd rather just stay here."<br>"Don't be ridiculous, Granger, I'll take you." He winked.  
>Hermione was glad all the blog had left her head when she fainted. That way, when she blushed it just looked like normal skin tone. "Fine," she muttered.<br>Madam Pomfrey and Draco helped her sit slowly. After they were sure she could sit still without passing out, they helped her to her feet, and repeated the process. Finally, Madam Pomfrey allowed them to leave-ever so slowly-for Gryffindor Tower.  
>"And Mr. Malfoy! Don't let go of her until she's safely in her bed."<br>"You can count on me, Poppy," Draco said, holding Hermione around the waist, her arm around his shoulder as they teetered slowly down the hall.  
>"So, Granger," Draco said. "Faint often?"<br>Hermione was still pretty out of it. He seemed as if he were trying to be nice! She decided to just go along with it.  
>"No, not really," Hermione replied, staring at her feet, trying to settle her brain. She was still a bit fuzzy.<br>"Huh."  
>Hermione didn't say anything. She wasn't sure what she was meant to say. But they were still only a few feet away from the Hospital Wing! This was going to take forever and even more so if they didn't say anything.<br>"Malfoy?"  
>He rolled his head around to look down at her. "Yes, Granger?"<br>"Why did you catch me?"  
>He raised his eyebrows. "What?"<br>"Why did you catch me? I mean, you're supposed to hate me."  
>"Merlin, Granger, I'm not that heartless. I'm not just going to let someone pass out and step out of the way so they can crack their head on the floor. Besides, I-Whatever. I'm not heartless."<br>Hermione stared at his face as they continued to slowly inch down the hall. He looked angry, and also a bit sad.  
>"Thank you. For catching me, I mean."<br>He shrugged. "Whatever. It was nothing. Like I said, I'm not gonna just watch someone cripple themselves."  
>Hermione let him walk with her silently. After a few moments, she felt his hand slip a bit lower.<br>"Malfoy. Hands."  
>"I have more control this way. You won't fall this way."<br>Hermione rolled her eyes.  
>"Does it annoy you, Hermione?"<br>Hermione stopped, causing Draco to nearly drag her over.  
>"What did you just say?"<br>"I said, does it annoy you?"  
>"No, before that."<br>"That you won't fall...? I'm failing to-"  
>"No! You called me by my name!"<br>Draco stopped this time. "No, I didn't. Don't be ridiculous, Granger."  
>"Don't lie, I heard you! Ha! You like me!"<br>"What? How on earth did you come to that conclusion, anyways?"  
>"You saved me earlier, you offered to walk me to my room, you're touching my hips, and you just called me by my first name, even though you've always spitefully called me 'Granger.'"<br>Draco rolled his eyes. "That's stupid. I don't like you. Why would I like you?"  
>They were approaching the Portrait hole, slowly but surely.<br>Hermione smiled. "You like me. I can tell. And Draco?"  
>He glanced down at her.<br>"Periwinkle," she said, letting the Fat Lady know the password. "I like you, too."  
>Draco nearly dropped Hermione. In just one day, Hermione had discovered his secret AND made him feel all...fuzzy inside. Maybe she really had hit his head. Oh, Merlin, Draco thought. I think I'm going to pass out now.<br>Hermione knew he wouldn't say anything, now that they were entering the Gryffindor common room.  
>"Hermione!" Harry and Ron exclaimed when they entered. Draco managed to snap out of it long enough to put his hand out, stopping them.<br>"Back away, I have to take Granger to her bed."  
>Harry narrowed his eyes and Ron crossed his arms.<br>"You can't get up there, the stairs turn into a slide," Ron said.  
>Draco smirked and held up a key that Pomfrey had given him so he could get up into the room.<br>"Jealous, Weasley? Come along, HERMIONE," he said, emphasising her name. "Let's go up to your room."  
>Hermione tried not to look as awkward as she felt, but it was difficult. Without even asking permission, Draco scooped Hermione into his arms and marched her up the stairs.<br>He set her gently on the bed Hermione pointed out, and he grinned at her. "You're right, Granger. I do like you. But try not to pass out on me again; you scared the hell out of me."  
>Hermione smiled. "Sure thing, Draco."<br>Draco winked and left the room. Yeah, Hermione's passing out nearly made him pass out. But on the Brightside, he'd finally let her know that he liked her…after six years of keeping it hidden.

Hope you liked it! The next time something interesting happens to me, I'll post a story about it, so stay tuned! ^^  
>By the way, I'm okay now. :)<br>Happy Leap Day!


	2. Studying

Yeah, I guess I don't even really need to explain things that are going on in my life to you guys anymore, as you can probably figure it out for the story...just know that I'm not a worrier, like Hermione. I was pretty calm about the whole thing.  
>Enjoy! ^^<p>

Hermione was not happy. In fact, she was positively, downright upset. Potions had never quite been her _best_ subject, but this year, her final year, was just awful. Honestly, she'd rather be watching Lavender gnaw on Ron's face than take this test. Heck, she'd probably have more of a good time battling Bellatrix Lestrange.  
>Because this year, not only did they have to know how to make certain potions, but they had to memorise a list of one-hundred ingredients, how they combined, and what reactions were caused by these combinations.<br>And she was freaking out.  
>Every day this week they'd had a quiz, intended on helping them know what they needed to study more.<br>Apparently, she needed to study everything but the entire list of ingredients better. She'd gotten a five out of five on every single one.  
>It was the day before the test, and she was currently in the process of telling everyone that she planned on blowing them off tonight to study for this horrendous test, which she hoped wouldn't be as bad as she was suspecting to be.<br>She was currently letting Draco know that he would be doing rounds by himself that night.  
>"What?" Draco said. "I can't patrol the entire school by myself! I can barely do half of the school before midnight."<br>"Well, you're...decent at potions." She didn't want to tell him she though he could almost teach the class, he was so great at potions. "And I'm...struggling a bit. I need to study for this test tomorrow. There's no way I'll be able to pass if I don't skip rounds to study."  
>Draco sighed. "Whatever, Granger. I have to get to class. I <em>won't<em> be seeing you later, then."  
>Hermione didn't feel like pointing out that they shared a room and would most likely see each other later. She didn't have time. Instead, she headed to the library. Her last period was a study hall, and she intended to use the time quite wisely.<p>

Draco didn't participate in the current History of Magic discussion that was going on around him. Instead, he pulled out a scrap of paper and began writing on it. To the professor, it would look just as if he were writing notes, if he happened to look up, which he never did. On this scrap of parchment, Draco wrote the following:  
>"Draco's Tips for Granger: How to Pass Potions." Beneath this title, Draco wrote down exactly fifty tips and tricks on how he gets through studying for potions. As soon as class was out, Draco dashed to the Heads Quarters and set the list on top of the table he knew Hermione would be sitting at all night, studying until he brains fell out. Right now she was probably in the Great Hall, studying instead of eating while Potter and Weasley tried to get her to eat. He shook his head at the thought, and then quickly left the room before Hermione got back. He headed down to the Great Hall to have his supper before his extra-long night of patrols began.<p>

Hermione, figuring she was going to regret it later but not caring at the moment, didn't eat a single thing. Instead, she quizzed herself on the different combinations of ingredients and their outcomes. She finally had the list memorised, but the stupid review Snape had handed out kept throwing in tricks-contradictions and exceptions to the normal rules. It was all so infuriating! She wondered how everyone seemed to grasp this so easily. Even Harry and Ron seemed to understand! And _she_ did their homework!  
>"Hermione, calm down," Harry said gently when she'd gotten a problem wrong and nearly fell off of her seat. "Just eat something. You need a break."<br>"I can't break," Hermione retorted. "Don't you understand that? I _have_ to keep working, or I'm never going to understand it!"  
>"That's not true," Ron replied. "You're Hermione Granger, for Merlin's sake. You understand everything."<br>"Obviously not, Ronald, or this would be a fork in my hand rather than this _stupid potions textbook_!"  
>She practically shouted the last three words. Ignoring all of the sudden stares, the most blatantly obvious coming from a blonde Slytherin across the room, Hermione closed her book and shoved it into her backpack.<br>"I'm going up to my room," she said calmly. "Please try not to bother me."  
>"Er...goodbye," Harry said.<br>"Yeah, see ya," Ron added.  
>Draco shook his head at her.<br>Hermione went up to the Heads Commons and slammed her bag down on the table, immediately opening it up and flipping through to find her spot. This was going to be a _long_ night...

Draco groaned as he turned a corner and found _another_ couple out of bed. Didn't these people learn? It was just going to take him longer to finish patrols if he had to keep starting over every time he had to bring two stupid children to their heads of house.  
>He sighed and started up again from McGonagall's office. This was going to be a <em>long<em> night...

As Hermione was frantically pawing through her bag, searching for a fresh bottle of ink, her bag fell from the table. Sighing, she knelt down to lift it back up, and was at eye-level with the table. This was when she noticed a piece of parchment she hadn't noticed before. Probably because she'd so hurriedly slammed down her bag.  
>She smiled when she read what the parchment said. She managed to nearly memorise the list. She sighed and set it down. These wouldn't work. She wasn't good enough to...<br>Wait. Hermione rechecked the last answer she'd solved. Solved? Yes! She'd gotten it correct! That was the first correct answer in at least an hour!  
>And another! She'd solved to problems right <em>in a row<em>!  
>Hermione was so excited that she actually laughed. "Draco, I could kiss you!" She exclaimed to the empty room.<br>Or, what she'd assumed was an empty room. But just as the words left her mouth, she heard the door to the Commons close. She turned slowly to find Draco smirking at her.  
>"What a wonderful greeting. I accept."<br>Hermione laughed awkwardly. "I have no idea what you might mean..."  
>Draco shrugged. "I think it's a nice payment. I missed an entire history lesson writing out those little cheats and tricks. A kiss would be quite proper right about now."<br>Was he being serious? He was Malfoy!  
>But he seemed as serious as ever as he approached her slowly, landing on the ground beside her. He came in very close. Hermione couldn't help the tiny glance down at his lips. They moved. Hermione tried to concentrate on what they were saying.<br>"Would you like me to quiz you?"  
>Hermione was so startled she fell off of her haunches, down onto her butt.<br>"Yes!" She yelled. She cleared her throat. "Yes. That would be quite nice. Thank you."  
>Draco grinned at her. "You're quite welcome."<br>About an hour into their quiz, Hermione's stomach growled so loud that it sounded over the sound of Draco's voice _and_ the scratching of Hermione's quill.  
>Draco smiled. "I believe that a mid-quiz snack is in order. I'll be right back with something."<br>Hermione nodded and yawned as Draco got to his feet and quickly headed out of the room.  
>By the time he had returned with a tray of a wide range of snacks, Hermione had fallen asleep on top of a stack of papers. Draco sighed and lifted her into his arms. She was quite a small person. Probably from all of the times she'd skipped meals to study or read. He carried her to her bedroom and laid her lightly on her bed. He didn't bother waking her so she could continue her studying-she was definitely ready.<p>

Hermione sat at her desk before the test, tapping her ink bottle up and down and bobbing her feet. She took a deep breath as Snape placed the test before her and rolled his eyes at her nervous tension. She glanced over at Draco, who gave her an encouraging wink before looking down at his test.  
>"Explain the results of combining each set of the following potions ingredients. 1. Pixie dust+Lacewing fly= ?<br>Hermione blinked, and a grin spread across her face. This was going to be one easy test.

The next day, Hermione sat in class, again anxiously tapping her ink bottle, as Snape set their corrected tests in front of their respective owner. Hermione covered her eyes, and then let out a peak.  
>99100.  
>She pumped her fist into the air. Yes! And the one off was for a spelling mistake. She'd done it!<br>After class, Hermione stopped Draco in the hallway and pushed him aside into a small alcove outside the potions rooms. Without a second thought, Hermione pressed her lips against Draco's.  
>He stumbled backwards, blinking repeatedly, his lips still slightly puckered.<br>"Wh-wha..."  
>Hermione grinned. "That's your payment. I passed!"<br>He blinked some more, before he threw himself at her, kissing her hard.  
>Then he pulled back, grinning. "Congratulations."<br>With a wink, Draco left the alcove.  
>Hermione was beyond tired from the past two all-nighters but hey-on the Brightside, she might have just scored herself Draco Malfoy.<p>

Sadly, my story wasn't as happy. I, as usual, got no boyfriend out of the equation, and I got a C on the test... :/ What-ever. I've decided to just say "The heck with it," to Chemistry. Chemistry's a stupid subject. What-ever.

Please review and I'll have a story the next time something mildly interesting happens to me. :)


	3. Keep Fishin'

So, I fell in love with Weezer a few weeks back (I've always loved them, really. I guess it was sort of a rediscovering of love) and this is one of my favourite songs by them, so decided it was only right that I write a songfic about it for this story. ^^ I hope you enjoy it!  
>Also, if there's anybody good with making trailers for fanfictions andor banners, see the note at the bottom. Thanks! ^^

Waste my days  
>Drown aways<br>It's just the thought of you in love with someone else  
>It breaks my heart to see you hangin' from your shelf<br>Keep Fishin'-Weezer

A warm breeze drifted across the grounds, ruffling its way through Draco's hair and scattering a few papers. Pansy, with the quick reflexes she had, reached out and stopped them from getting too far.  
>"Thanks," Draco said absently, shoving the parchment between the pages of his potions book.<br>Pansy stared at him sternly for a few seconds before sighing. "You need to start paying more attention, Draco. I understand you're in love -"  
>This startled Draco a little, but Pansy continued. "-but that's no reason to completely ignore your life."<br>"But I have to keep watching her," Draco replied quickly. "So many guys are after her...I have to make sure she stays single.  
>Pansy rolled her eyes. "Why?"<br>"Because-" he stopped to think. "Well, because-"  
>"Exactly," Pansy replied. "There is no reason. The only possible reason would be because you are an idiot."<br>"A jealous idiot," Blaise added. Pansy and Blaise shared a grin at Draco's expense. Draco just furrowed his brow and scowled.  
>"I am not. I'm just making sure she doesn't end up with the wrong guy. If I can't have her, then she shouldn't be with someone stupid."<br>Blaise shook his head at his best friend. "And who said you can't have her?"  
>Another question Draco couldn't answer.<br>"Right," Blaise replied. "No one. You're just too much of a chicken to ask her out."  
>"I am not!"<br>But it was too late. Both Blaise and Pansy were making fools of themselves, waddling around Draco with their arms bent, making the most ridiculous chicken sounds Draco had ever heard. Not that he'd heard many chicken noises.  
>"Fine," Draco said. "I'll prove you wrong."<br>"What, ask her out?" Blaise said. He laughed once. "Yeah right. I bet you ten galleons you'll chicken out." He couldn't resist one last chicken sound.  
>Draco's eyes narrowed. "Alright, it's a bet. I'll use the ten galleons to pay for her dinner when we go out. See you, morons."<br>The last thing he heard before he reached Hermione was "Morons?"  
>He smirked.<br>"Granger, I need to speak with you."  
>Hermione looked up from where she was seated with Harry and Ron. Since their "seventh year," the group hadn't been as cruel towards each other, but they hadn't really been friends, either. So he wasn't really surprised at the shocked look on Hermione's face, the wary look on Harry's face, and the aggressive, demented look on Ron's face.<br>"Erm..." Hermione said, looking at her friend's for an answer. They didn't have one. "Okay..."  
>Draco was so excited he had to steady himself against a tree before turning and leading Hermione across the grounds, towards a place out of hearing range of anyone from the school. Right outside the Forbidden Forest.<br>"What's going on?" Hermione asked suspiciously.  
>"I'm asking you out."<br>It was Hermione's turn to steady herself. She stared him for several moments before speaking. Or, at least trying to.  
>"Wh-wha-what?"<br>Draco smiled at her. She was so adorable like this, wasn't she?  
>"I'm asking you out," Draco replied. "See, I've got some pretty awful jealousy skills, and whenever I think about you coming to be in love with some other unworthy bloke, I can't stand it, and realise the only way I'll be happy is if you're with me." Draco grinned. "So, what do you say?"<br>"I say..." Hermione looked around, as if she'd lost something, or if she were looking for the answer on the ground. "I say..." She shook her head. "Heh. I guess so."  
>Draco blinked and his grin dropped. He hadn't really thought of any sort of outcome!<br>"Oh. Well then. I'll see you Saturday in the great hall? Hogsmeade together?"  
>Hermione laughed quietly. "Sure. I'd like that."<br>Hermione turned away from him then and walked back towards his friends.  
>Draco suddenly lost all of his energy and sunk to the ground.<br>Blaise and Pansy laughed at him. "He didn't think she'd say yes!" Blaise exclaimed.  
>"On the Brightside, though," Pansy said, "You got ten galleons and a date with Granger."<br>Draco grinned. What was the downside?

I hope you enjoyed this mini songfic! ^^  
>And those of you who are good with fanfiction trailers andor banners, please PM me! I'd like to get some of my stories out there. ^^ All credit would go to you!

Please review if you get the chance!


	4. Creeper

**This week's topic: Creepers! I met this guy on the internet yesterday because my friend messaged him on tumblr and was all like "My best friend's in love with you!" And he added me on Facebook and wouldn't stop messaging me and he asked me out even though we live like 595839348389593 states away from each other and it was super awkward so…this is how Hermione and Draco handle people like that! ^^**

**For the record, he seemed like a nice guy, but yeah…**

…

She'd met him at one of the rare concerts she attended in the park at Hogsmeade. He seemed nice, and they had quite a bit in common. But this was a little out of control. Seven letters in one day? His poor owl was about to pass out from exhaustion!

"What's with all of the owls, Granger?" Draco Malfoy asked from across the library, smirking a little bit.

"Malfoy!" Hermione exclaimed, getting to her feet and thoroughly surprising the blonde boy.

"What?" He asked, almost defensively.

"You're a boy!"

He rolled his eyes. "You're good at this."

Hermione shook her head. "No, I need your advice."

Draco glanced around at Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini, as if asking "Is this for real?"

"Why don't you ask Pothead and Weasel?"

Hermione shook her head. "It's something I'd rather they didn't know about."

Draco grinned. The little witch. "Alright. But it's gonna cost you." He crossed his hands.

Hermione hesitated. "Cost me what?"

"I don't know," he replied. "I haven't thought of anything yet, but there will be a price. Trust."

"Sure, fine," she said, shaking her head. "This is important."

"Alright, shoot."

Hermione dropped into a chair in front of him. "Alright, I met this guy last night –"

Draco groaned. "Boy problems?"

"Sort of," Hermione replied. "Anyways, he _will not _leave me alone! He keeps owling me and saying things like he misses me and wishes I were his girlfriend. What could I say to him to, I don't know, turn him away?"

Draco's eyebrows rose. "Why can't you ask Potter and Weasley this?"

"Because I don't want them to freak out and go after the guy," Hermione replied. "Anyways, what should I do?"

Draco shrugged, placing his arms behind his head and resting the back of his head against them. "Isn't it obvious?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Apparently not. Just tell me what I should do, please!"

"You need to make him think you have a boyfriend," Draco said. "That's going to either make him come after you more, or leave you alone completely. And if he's bonkers, he'll want to 'Just be friends,' but I can tell he's bonkers already, since he wants _you."_

Hermione glared, and then slipped into a thoughtful expression. "That might actually work…Thanks, Malfoy! I owe you one."

She leaped to her feet and sped off to begin composing her letter to Michael, the boy who wouldn't leave her alone.

"What are you going to have her do?" Theodore asked after she was out of earshot.

"Elementary, my dear Nott," Draco said, stretching and watching Hermione bend over a fresh piece of parchment and begin writing vigorously. "She's going to repay the favour with a similar favour. She's going to get rid of my stalker just as I'm getting rid of hers."

Theodore laughed. "Finally!"

…

Hermione groaned when yet another owl flew through the library window. How was she expected to get any work done if the guy wouldn't leave her alone?

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I'm not sure I believe you. You see, when we first met, you said you were single. If you can prove to me that this supposed "Boyfriend" exists, then I will stop pursuing you._

_Go on a date with him this Sunday (tomorrow afternoon) at the Three Broomsticks, and I will meet you there._

_Sincerely,_

_Michael_

Hermione cringed. She was afraid this would happen. Grimacing, she realised her only option: She would have to ask Draco on a date.

…

Draco found that his luck was wonderful that day, for just as his "stalker," (Pansy Parkinson) was headed towards him, so was Hermione Granger, just the girl he was looking for.

Completely ignoring Pansy, Draco strode up to Hermione in the hallway and placed his arm against the wall, blocking her from moving any further. Out of his peripheral vision, Draco saw Pansy stop and look on curiously. Perfect.

"Hello, _Hermione," _he said.

"Malfoy," she said, polite enough. "Listen, I need to ask you another favour."

"Not before I ask for payment for the last one," he said, quiet enough that Pansy couldn't hear, but he knew she'd still be by far interested. Then, so she _could _hear, he said, "You're going on a date with me. This Sunday afternoon. The Three Broomsticks. You got that?"

Hermione was ecstatic. "Oh – of _course! _Yes, I'll be there. See you, Draco."

Draco grinned. She must have noticed Pansy behind him and figured out his plan. He turned and watched her continue down the hallway, leaning up against the wall.

Pansy made a disturbing, angry noise, somewhere between a growl and a bark, and stormed off in the other direction.

Draco grinned again. Absolutely perfect.

…

Draco pulled out Hermione's chair for her as she took a seat. Pansy was watching, he knew, so this had to seem realistic.

"How did you know my next favour was for you to pretend to be my boyfriend so that creeper would leave me alone?" Hermione whispered to Draco behind her menu.

Draco's eyebrows rose a bit. "I didn't. I asked you out to get Pansy off my back."

Hermione's expression was knowing. "I see. Well, then we'll both put our all into it, then."

Draco nodded. "Agreed."

He pulled back with a grin. "I'll go and get our drinks, love. Just wait here."

Hermione smiled lovingly at him. "Thank you, sweetie. Don't be gone too long."

"I couldn't stay away from you!"

Their acting was horrible. Anyone could have told that they were faking. Everyone, that is, besides Pansy, who was watching with her nose pressed up against the window, and Michael, who was watching her from behind his newspaper. What a creep…

Draco returned with two butterbeers, just as Michael stood up from his table and Pansy stepped hesitantly into the building.

"Hermione!" Michael called as Pansy looked on.

Hermione turned his head towards Michael casually. "Oh, hello, Michael. See, this is my boyfriend, Draco Malfoy. Draco, this is Michael."

Michael's eyebrows rose. "A Malfoy?"

Draco stood up and gave Michael a menacing look. He took Michael's hand in a tight hand-shake. "Yes. I'm Hermione's boyfriend."

"I see…" said Michael, looking between the lightly smiling and apparently oblivious Hermione, and the very cold, very angry Draco. "Yes, well, don't let me ruin your…date. I'll just be going, then."

"Yes," said Draco. "You will be. And stop owling my girlfriend, if you know what's good for you."

Michael glanced down at Hermione, who only smiled and tilted her head at him.

"Right," said Michael. "Yes. Er…goodbye, then."

He returned to his table only to pick up his newspaper, and then he left. As soon as he was out the door, Pansy ran at the two.

"Drakey!" She exclaimed. "What is the meaning of this? I thought you loved me!"

Draco gave her a look as if she were some kind of poisonous animal in his shoe. "What gave you that idea? I _hate _you, Pansy. Go annoy someone else."

Now Pansy looked victimised. "Well…fine! I hope you're happy with the Mudblood!"

"Don't call my girlfriend a Mudblood!" Draco called after her, but she slammed the door.

Hermione sighed and slouched back in her chair. "Alright. We can be done with this now. Right?"

"Hm?" Draco said with a mischievous grin. "Oh, the payment wasn't just one date to get rid of Pansy. The real favour was that you have to go out with me for as long as I say. And the fact that I went on this date with _you_ to get rid of that creep, and I did a superb acting job, if I do say so myself, you owe me another favour, which reinforces the fact that you are now my girlfriend."

Hermione blinked, thinking this through. Then she narrowed her eyes. "Oh…you're good."

Draco grinned. "The best. Now, what would my lovely girlfriend like for lunch?"

She was on a forced date…but on the Brightside, she was rid of Michael _and _had an attractive new boyfriend.

…

**I wish my unfortunate events led to me having a boyfriend like my stories. :/**

**I hope you enjoyed this! Please leave a review if you get the chance! ^^ **


	5. Neighbours

I'm getting ready to plant my garden this year. Also, my neighbours moved out with no warning and I'm kind of hoping that someone attractive moves in. So, here's this! (I like to make up stories when I'm hanging laundry on the line, so this is what you get. ^^).

…

My parent's marriage was about as over as the war. And considering the war was still going on underground, that meant that my parents needed to decide whether they wanted to be together or not. For now, my mother and I were moving into a small house in a safe little neighbourhood, so they could have time apart from each other.

The house was tiny. And I mean _tiny. _Not just because I was moving here from a manor, but because it had two bedrooms, a combined living room and kitchen, one bathroom, which was also the laundry room, and that was about it. No basement. No upstairs. The _back yard _was bigger than my house. It confused me why whoever had built this house hadn't expanded back, even just a little bit. So that when I bent over to get something out of the oven, but thighs didn't touch the refrigerator.

I sighed as I took a step inside for the first time since we'd furnished the place. It was truly awful. I headed to the back, where my bedroom was, and tried to close the door. My wardrobe was in the way, though, so I just left it open and climbed up into my bed. I stared at the ceiling and listened. I could hear birds outside, a lawn mower to my left, nothing to my right. The doorbell in the front of the house.

"Mother, the door!" I called, not even bothering to move. I wasn't getting out of this bed for the rest of the day.

Narcissa stumbled out from the laundry room, trying to manoeuvre around our furniture to get to the front door.

"Oh, Mrs. Malfoy!"

I froze. My heart stopped. I practically died. I had to try and listen over my rapidly beating heart to hear the conversation going on outside of my room.

"Hermione Granger?" Mother said, confirming my horrifying suspicions. "Whatever are you doing here?"

"I saw that you were moving in and I wanted to bring this over," she said. "I live just next door, that blue house there."

"Oh, the one with the lovely garden and the wishing well? Oh, that's nice. Well, would you like to come in and have a piece of this? It looks wonderful."

"I would love to, but I have to run to the groomer and pick up my dog. She was starting to shed really badly, so I had her fur cut. But hey, why don't you come on over at around seven? Harry, Ron, Ginny and I are going to have a cookout and you're welcome to it."

"That's too kind. I might have to stop by, then."

"That's great! Bye, then, Mrs. Malfoy. I'll see you tonight."

"Bye, dear."

The door closed, and I fell completely limp. I hadn't even realised that all of my muscles had went rigid, that I had been holding my breath in an attempt to listen to every word.

My mother came in, then. "I'm assuming you heard all of that?"

"You can't make me come, mother," I said nastily. I almost regretted it when I saw my mother's face fall.

"We have no friends since we changed sides, Draco," she said softly, taking a seat at the foot of my bed. "It would be good for us to go over and actually make civilised conversation with someone on the same side as us."

"I won't go," I replied defiantly. "Mother, they don't want to be my friend. I made their lives a living hell all through school. They don't want to be my friend."

Narcissa shrugged, looking quite irritated. She got to her feet, then, and smoothed her robes. "Fine. Suit yourself. But I'm going, and you can make your own dinner."

I grumbled angrily to myself for a while after she left. I was _not _going.

…

I starved that night. I wasn't going to the cookout, and I wasn't going to make myself dinner. I had made the mistake of leaving my window open, and could smell steak. It was the strongest scent I'd ever smelled, and my stomach was gnawing at me to get off my butt and get something to eat, but I refused. That's just the kind of pathetic guy I was.

…

The next morning, I ate so much that I felt the need to go for a walk around town. Or it could have been the claustrophobia kicking in.

I almost turned right back around when I noticed. The side of Hermione's lawn had a slope that came down into our yard. That slope was covered in plants of all kinds and colours and scents, and attracted butterflies by the dozen. I don't think I've ever seen that many butterflies at one time. She was wearing shorts and a tank top, and her bushy hair was tied back loosely as she bent over in the dirt, pulling weeds, her hands in thick work gloves.

I looked away and walked right past her, going on with my walk.

The neighbourhood was made up completely of wizards, though most were squibs or hadn't attended Hogwarts. I recognised only a few people as I walked, such as Seamus Finnegan, Blaise Zabini, Lavender Brown (who, it was rumoured, was now a werewolf), Ginny Weasley, and a few others I didn't know the names of.

Walking was nice. It gave me a chance to sort out my thoughts. By the time I'd gotten back home, I'd decided maybe I should give the others a chance. Friends would be nice, and that irritating little crush I'd had on Granger since fourth year was slowly coming back.

…

Hermione POV

…

I was startled when I heard my name being called behind me and almost pulled out one of my cosmos. I turned and smiled as I saw Narcissa Malfoy walking towards me, a friendly smile on her face. It was strange to see her so happy in my presence, and it was even stranger that I was acting so civil towards her, since we'd always been enemies. But I knew that she was for sure on my side now, and I felt the need to comfort her since she was separated from her husband and Draco was being an uncooperative git.

"Hi!" I called, standing up and brushing soil from my legs and shorts. "How are you?"

"I'm wonderful," she replied, grinning. She had a tray in her hands. "Do you have time for a break?" She held up her tray, revealing two glasses of milk and a whole mess of cookies.

"Of course!" Hermione said. "Thank you so much!"

"Well, I should be thanking you," she said as we sat down on the grassy area next to my garden, more in her yard than mine. "You give us something so beautiful to look at."

I shrugged, taking one of the still warm cookies. "It's really just something to take my mind off of things. I'm still with the Order, you know." I said this rather quietly, since I really wasn't supposed to be telling people this, but I just couldn't help it. I trusted Narcissa a lot for some reason. She seemed so nice, very different. Nicer. "It's tough. A lot of bad stuff is going on."

Narcissa nodded and gave me a really small smile. "You're strong, Hermione. You can get through it."

I smiled, too. "I know. Thank you."

"Mother!"

Our heads both snapped in the direction of the Malfoy's house. Draco was standing at the door, and must have spotted the two of them sitting there.

"Yes, Draco, what is it?" Narcissa replied.

"What's for dinner? I'm starving!"

"We're having baked chicken tonight, dear," she called back. "Would you mind throwing together a salad?"

Draco didn't reply – he just wandered back inside, hopefully to do what his mother asked him to do.

"Hermione, would you like to come over for supper tonight?" Narcissa asked, turning back to me.

I shrugged. "Sure. I'd love to. Thanks."

She smiled and stood. I stood, too. "Good. I'll see you around seven, then?"

I nodded. "Seven."

Then she left, and I did, too. I picked up my gloves and watering can and headed up the slope to my house. I dropped off my can and gloves in the garage and headed inside. The house was a mess. I really hadn't adjusted to living on my own. Cleaning wasn't first nature to me. I'd have to fix that.

Turning away from the disturbing display on my kitchen table, I headed down the hallway and turned into the second door on the right, my bathroom. I stripped out of my sweaty gardening clothes and got into a nice hot shower, letting the water run over me and rinse me of soil and sweat and mosquito bites and the sun. No matter how hard I scrubbed, though, it was impossible to get rid of two things – the constant smell of flowers and dirt, and the feelings bubbling back up from back in sixth year, when I'd began to have a very awkward, embarrassing crush on Draco Malfoy.

Shaking my head, I shut off the water and rung out my hair. Drying off, I scolded myself.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" I asked myself, wrapping up in my towel and walking purposefully to my bedroom, right next to the bathroom. "You shouldn't be thinking about Draco Malfoy anymore. You aren't meant to be together, remember? You are two _totally _different people."

I threw my towel across the room and walked to my closet, throwing it open. I looked for something to wear while putting on my undergarments, still yelling at myself. "You don't like him anymore, remember? You like that nice guy from the Dollar Store who asked you out. So just take your mind off of Draco and get a life."

I reached into my closet and pulled out a dress. It was a more casual dress, a sun dress. Yellow and white. I put that on and turned to my hair. After brushing it through, I dried it with my wand and left it as it was.

Then, slipping into a pair of sandals, I left my house.

…

Hermione Granger was in my house, at my kitchen table, eating my food, talking to my mother, and completely avoiding all conversation with me. It was infuriating. I wanted to talk to her, but I had no idea why. I shouldn't want to talk to her. But she looked gorgeous – her hair was all sun-bleached, her dress, the horrid thing, made her look so adorable, and she smelled like flowers and dirt. And yet, she seemed perfect somehow.

I hadn't really even touched my food, despite how hungry I was. And when she stood up to leave, I suddenly stood, too, surprising everyone.

"Er…" I mumbled. "I just wanted to…" No, stop! What am I doing? "…walk you to the door…"

I mentally slapped myself, but mentally patted myself on the back when she smiled. "Okay, thanks."

My mother smiled at me approvingly as we walked through the cramped house, and I stepped out onto the front porch.

"Thanks again for dinner," Hermione said, tucking her hair behind her ear. "I had a very nice time."

I only nodded, unsure of what to say. Which led me to say this – "Why don't we do it again sometime, just you and me?" Another slap in my mental face.

Hermione grinned. "I would like that very much. Talk to you tomorrow?"

I nodded, unable to open my stupid mouth for fear of saying something incredibly more stupid.

She smiled one last time before leaving me, heading off over the yard towards her house.

I turned back into the stupid, crowded house. Well, on the Brightside, now Hermione Granger was my neighbour. And I intended on taking advantage of this.


	6. Yawn

Hermione sighed and flopped down on a chair in the library, the indent between her eyebrows revealing that there was a lot on her mind.

She had just returned to the castle from a date with her new boyfriend, Draco Malfoy, and she had no idea what to think. While they were walking back to the castle, Draco had revealed that he loved her. She hadn't known quite what to say. She didn't love him back – not yet, anyway – and she didn't want to lead him on.

So she'd said the first thing to come to her mind – "Thank you," – and she'd kissed him on the cheek.

If this answer had hurt Draco, he hadn't shown it, and they'd simply kept walking, hand-in-hand. He'd left her at the library, where he was now chewing over what had just occurred.

"Hey, Hermione," said a fourth year girl, Sandy, the only American to ever be admitted to Hogwarts. She sat down in front of her and smiled. "Are you okay? You look conflicted."

Hermione smiled softly. "I am a bit, but that's alright."

"Is it Draco?" Sandy asked, flipping through a magazine in her lap. "You two are so good together!"

Hermione laughed softly. "Yeah, but it's not what you think. We're not in an argument or anything."

"Hey, maybe Reader's Digest can help!" Sandy exclaimed, holding up the magazine.

"Rader's Digest?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Sure," Sandy continued, handing it over. "Just flip through it real quick. They've got lots of relationship tips."

"Huh," Hermione replied, looking at the image of a puppy on the cover, scanning some of the one sentence summaries scattered across the cover.

"You can keep it," Sandy said, standing and stretching. "I've read it at least 5 times."

"Thanks," Hermione said absently, already absorbed in the magazine.

"See you in charms tomorrow," Sandy said cheerfully as she headed off to bed.

"Hermione read the whole thing, cover to cover, in about an hour, and was now flipping back through and reading what she'd originally thought were advertisments. As she read, though, she found they were interesting little mini-articles.

The most interesting was – strangely – on yawning. The reason yawning seems contagious is because if you see someone you care about yawning, you empathize with them and it stimulates you to yawn as well. Also, if you're with someone you care deeply about, you may yawn several times just because you care.

Hermione blinked several times as she read this very strange article.

"That's it!" Hermione exclaimed aloud, jumping to her feet.

She was shushed by the librarian, but she paid her no mind. Quick as a flash, she pulled her backpack over her shoulder and rushed up the stairs. She wanted to get to sleep so that she wouldn't be tired tomorrow. If she yawned while talking with Draco, she would know she cared deeply for him. Or, if he yawned and she was stimulated into yawning as well, she would know. In that way, maybe – just maybe – she would be able to determine if she loved Draco or not.

The next morning, after Hermione had dressed and was ready for the day, she met Draco outside of the Gryffindor common room.

"Hey, Hermione," he said with a grin. "Ready for breakfast?"

"Uh-huh," Hermione replied, sliding her hand into his. "Sleep well?"

Draco shook his head. "Not really. I was up almost all night."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Hermione said, struggling to make herself sound sympathetic, when on the inside, she was cheering. _Perfect! He'll yawn more this way! And if I yawn, too, I'll know._

Draco was apparently starving all through breakfast, as he had food in his mouth at all times, not giving him enough room for yawning. He also didn't leave much room for talking, so she couldn't even yawn out of care for him. They didn't have any classes together before lunch, and when they met up again for lunch, Draco had just woken up from a nap in History of Magic.

He grinned sheepishly when Hermione looked at him disapprovingly. He didn't understand she was angry that he wasn't tired anymore.

Then, in their only classes together, Draco was so intent on taking notes or potion making that he didn't yawn, or speak, a single time.

Finally, after supper, Hermione asked Draco if he'd like to go for a walk before curfew.

Draco was going on about Quidditch or something while Hermione was stuck in her own thoughts, completely frustrated with the day. He hadn't yawned _once _in their time together, and hadn't given her a single chance to yawn, either.

"It's getting pretty late," Draco commented as he stretched and looked up at the sky.

Hermione snapped back and looked up at Draco fondly. Her eyes widened.

"_Ahhhhh…" _Was the sound that left Draco's mouth and, very soon afterwards, Hermione's mouth.

_She had yawned because of him. _In that instant, she realised that it didn't matter if they yawned for caring for each other or any other weird thing she read. What was important was that, in that moment, Hermione truly believed that she was in love with this boy.

"I think we should –"

Draco was a bit startled as Hermione's lips cut him off – giving them their first kiss – but he soon fell into it. He smiled when Hermione pulled away. "What was that for?"

"I think… I think I love you," Hermione whispered, glancing up through her eyelashes at the blond boy.

Draco blinked, a smile growing wider over his face. "Really? You're not just saying that because I do?"

Hermione smiled and shook her head. "No. I was just…looking for a sign. And I finally got it."

Draco grinned and kissed Hermione again. "Come on, let's get up the castle. I'm so tired I could sleep for days."

Hermione followed him, glad that was settled. She never thought she'd revolve her entire day around yawning. But on the Brightside, she'd found her sign.

…

Weird one. Whatever. I hope you liked it! ^^


	7. I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant

**Hey! So, I was watching the show "I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant," (awesome show, for those of you who like dr. shows but are kind of squeamish, cuz you don't really see anything) and I got this interesting idea. So…yeah! Hope you like it!**

…

Draco hated this. It was probably the worst day of his entire life. He looked across the room at his beautiful girlfriend of three years, her eyes gently closed, her hair splayed across the pillow, connected to so many wires…she looked so beautiful, despite the scrapes, the bruises, the blood.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy," the doctor told me. "Hermione is in a coma. There is a chance that she will come out…" he slowed his speech when Draco shoved the palms of his hands into his eyes, not wanting the doctor to see him cry. "But if she does, she will be in a lot of pain, and we…we believe she will never be able to conceive a child."

Draco's heart stopped. He ran his hands through his hair and looked at Hermione. Reaching out his hands, he enveloped Hermione's tiny, unmoving hand. It was almost as if she was dead.

"I'm very sorry, Mr. Malfoy." The doctor stood up and left, sensing that Draco _really _needed to be left alone.

As soon as the doctor was gone, Draco was sobbing into Hermione's hand. "Hermione…" he whispered. "I never…I didn't…" He couldn't get the words out. He couldn't even apologise for what had happened to her. It was an accident…no one could have expected that car to come flying around the corner like that. All Draco could do was cry "Hermione, Hermione…" over and over and over again.

…

When she woke up, Draco almost forgot that she had even ever been in an accident. He had to control himself around her, or he'd push her too far and she'd end up in pain again. He couldn't help himself. Having her come out of her coma reminded him how much he loved this girl.

And in just a few months, they were married.

"Hermione?" Draco said, breathing heavily as he leaned over his new wife. His hands worked their way through her hair as he kissed the tears from her face. She smiled.

"Yes?" she whispered shakily.

"I love you so much," he said, kissing her. "And I know it bothers you, but it doesn't matter to me. It doesn't matter to me that we can't have a baby. We can…we can adopt if you want. I'm just _so glad that you're still with me."_

Hermione was crying again, this time not from pain, not from sadness, but from happiness. "I know. I love you, too."

Draco lowered his head to Hermione's chest and quickly fell asleep, relieved.

…

Three months later

…

"Draco, do you think I've been putting on weight?" Hermione called, staring at herself in the mirror in just her bra and panties. She turned to the side, noticing a small bump.

Draco, who had been in the kitchen, leaned into the bedroom, examining his wife. He made a face a shook his head. "Nah." He grinned. "You're perfect as always."

Hermione ran a hand down her stomach, but shrugged. She slipped on a summer dress and entered the kitchen, sitting down at the table.

"Hungry?" Draco asked with a grin.

Hermione was surprised to find that she as. She was usually never hungry in the morning. "Starved," she replied.

"Good," Draco said, setting a heaping plate in front of her. He winked. "Happy birthday."

Hermione grinned. "Thanks, love." She kissed him on the cheek before digging in.

Halfway through her meal, she decided it was missing something, and she retrieved a bottle from the fridge and poured its contents over her meal.

Draco's eyebrows rose as he chewed his own food. "Are you putting ranch dressing on an omelette?"

Hermione shrugged. "It sounded delicious to me."

Draco shrugged as well. "Whatever makes you happy. You are the birthday girl, after all."

Hermione grinned continued to eat.

It was that night at supper at the Burrow when she realised how much she seemed to be consuming lately. She noticed how weird it was that she seemed to be craving some of the weirdest things ever, and that she was repulsed by certain other things that she used to love.

And when she didn't get her period a few weeks later, she went to the hospital to receive a proper pregnancy test.

Draco held her hand as the healer came into the room. "Alright, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy," she said with a quick smile, looking over her clipboard. "The test did come back negative. Your missed period could be contributed to the medication you've been taking since the accident, but it was a good thing you came in to check." She winked. "Wouldn't want any accidents, right?"

Hermione nodded, unable to help how terribly upset she suddenly felt. "Right. Thank you."

Draco leaned in and kissed her ear when the nurse had gone. "Don't fret," he said quietly into her ear. "I still love you."

Hermione grinned and kissed him. "I love you, too, you goof."

…

Six months later

…

Hermione hated hot weather, and her very uncomfortable backaches and cramps were helping absolutely nothing.

When Hermione winced as she walked back to the house from carrying the mail, Draco noticed. "Are you feeling okay, love?"

Hermione nodded, though the pain on her face was evident. "Yeah, fine. I think I just need to lie down for a bit."

Draco nodded, his face covered with concern. He helped her into the bedroom and sat with her while she rested until, eventually, she slipped off to sleep.

Draco headed to the kitchen to begin preparing lunch. Lately Hermione couldn't get enough of ranch dressing and cheese, so he made her a big salad for when she woke up.

She was still sleeping a few hours later. Draco was going through the closet, trying to find something to wear to dinner at his mother's house that night, when Hermione screamed herself awake.

Draco spun around quickly, dropping his clothes, and was at Hermione's side in an instant.

"Hermione!" He exclaimed, coming up beside her on the bed and wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "Love, are you alright?"

Her teeth were gritted tightly together and she was doubled over in pain, her face scrunched up as she screamed again.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Draco asked frantically. "Tell me what the matter is!"

"_It hurts," _she managed through her teeth.

"What does? Where? How can I help?"

She shrieked again. "Draco, _I…"_

Draco waited for an answer, but all he got was another scream. In an instant she was on her feet, holding her stomach and pacing back and forth, occasionally letting out a scream.

"Do you need to go to St. Mungo's?"

"_No…" _she groaned.

"I'm calling my mother," Draco said, headed to the kitchen. In his hurry he barely remembered how to work the strange muggle device. He dialled his mother's phone number.

"Hello? Draco? Where are you? Supper will be ready in a few minutes."

"We're going to have to cancel, mother," Draco said. "Could you please come over? Quickly? Hermione's in a lot of pain, and she refuses to go to the hospital."

"I'll be over in a moment," she said, deadly calm. The line went dead, and seconds later the floo started up and his mother stepped in.

"Where is she?" Mrs. Malfoy asked. Years ago she had been a healer, before Mr. Malfoy had dragged her into being a Death Eater.

"In the bedroom," Draco asked, moving to follow her. She slammed the door in his face.

"Hermione, dearest, are you alright?" asked Narcissa, leaning over Hermione, who was sitting on the floor, sobbing.

"It hurts so badly!" she cried out, clutching her head between her hands.

"What does, dear?" Narcissa asked. "I'm afraid you're going to have to help me out a little bit, here, love."

Hermione pointed to her abdomen. "There's so much pressure," she wined.

"Are you pregnant?" Narcissa asked, crossing to the bathroom, where she quickly and thoroughly washed her hands.

"Don't be ridiculous," Hermione said through the pain. "You'd know if I were pregnant."

"Is it something from the accident?"

"I don't…know…" Hermione groaned, and then she cried out again. She stood up suddenly and cried out one last time, before her eyes widened, and she reached out for Narcissa to steady her.

"Narcissa," Hermione whispered, staring wild-eyed into her mother-in-laws eyes. "I think I just had a baby."

Narcissa blinked, and then flew into action. She laid Hermione down on the bed and worked off her panties.

"Oh my Godric," Narcissa whispered, slowly lifting up the baby. "Draco! Get in here! Now!"

Draco burst through the door. "What? What's the matter? What's happened?"

"Hermione just had a baby," Narcissa said. "I need you to get a certified Healer here. _NOW."_

Draco apparated without even thinking about it into the lobby of St. Mungo's. He approached the desk.

"My wife just had a baby and I need a healer at my flat _now."_

…

The healer and Draco returned in just a few moments. The healer helped Hermione deliver the placenta, and then she cut the umbilical cord.

"Mr. Malfoy, I need you to side-along apparate with your wife to St. Mungo's," said the Healer, and Draco nodded, easily scooping his wife into his arms, despite how shaky he was.

"Is the baby okay?" Hermione asked, in tears.

The healer smiled. "I think he's fine, but we're going to run a few tests, just to be sure, since you've had no prenatal care."

Hermione's eyes lit up. "He?"

"Congratulations, Mrs. Malfoy," the healer said before she apparated. Narcissa apparated as well

Draco looked down at Hermione, his eyes excited. He kissed her, hard. "A baby," he said, his heart about to pound out of his chest.

"We have a son," Hermione whispered, a new wave of tears pouring from her.

Draco let out a happy whoop before he apparated to St. Mungo's. Healers were waiting for her with a wheelchair. They whisked her away, while Draco waited in the waiting room with his mother.

"Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco stood up immediately.

The healer smiled. "Come this way. Your wife and new baby are perfectly healthy and waiting for you."

Draco's entire face lit up. He was a father. Everything was perfect.

…

**Wow! I finished writing that in one sitting! ^^**

**I hope you liked it!**

**Doesn't have an "On the Brightside," but whatever. I really wanted to post this.**


End file.
